This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is to fabricate and initial validatation of a quantitative spectroscopic scanner for comprehensive assessment of surgical margins. We will design and construct a quantitative spectroscopic imaging instrument for assessing ex vivo tissue biochemical and morphological information. The wide area quantitative spectroscopic data acquisition will be achieved by mechanically scanning an optical spectroscopic probe similar to the FastEEM probe extensively used in various LBRC clinical applications. Instrument performance will be fully characterized and optimized in the laboratory setting. An optimized clinical instrument will be deployed clinically for feasibility studies in assessment of breast excision margins.